Billy and Stu's sequel
by scream-queen218
Summary: This is what might have happened if Billy and Stu's plan worked out and they got to go on and plan the sequel.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: ok there are quite a few story's out there where Stu lives and goes on to plan a sequel but I couldn't find any about Stu AND Billy. This is basically just something that popped into my head.

Anyway enjoy!

"I always had a thing for ya Sid!" Stu yelled as he pinned Sidney to the floor. She struggled then bit his hand. Stu let out a small yell and let go of her.

She quickly got up and behind the T.V. "In your dreams."

Sidney pushes the T.V but Stu manages to roll out the way. "You Bitch!"

He lunged at her. Sidney gave a small scream and dived out the way. Stu grabed her foot and trips her up. As Sidney fell she hit her head on the side table.

Stu stood above her. She's out cold. He smiled slightly then heard a groan out in the hallway. Billy sat up and placed a hand on where Sidney had stabbed him with the umbrella. "where is that Bitch!"

Stu headed towards the living room where Sidney was still lying. Billy picked up the gun and pointed it at Sidney's head. He then frowned. "it's no fun if she won't feel anything."

Stu nodded in agreement. "well then what do we do?"

Billy took a deep breath. He had lost a lot of blood. "Go kill Neil." He said simply.

Stu hobbled into the kitchen and looked down at the old man. He took the gun and held it to Neil's head. "Sorry Pops."

In the living room Billy watched as Sidney slowly began to open her eyes. He grinned evilly. "Wakey, Wakey."

A gunshot from the kitchen made Sidney jump up. "Dad!"

Billy laughed. "Looks like you and the reporter are the only one's left, lucky you."

Sidney began to cry again, she had no hope left. She was done for. Billy grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her to her feet. Stu rushed in still holding the gun. In the other hand he carried a knife. Billy grabbed the knife and pushed Sidney into Stu.

"aww don't worry baby, It'll be over soon." Stu said it as if he was taking to a child having to have a jab. Sidney closed her eyes as Billy walked towards them, knife in hand.

In one swift move Billy plunged the knife into Sid's side. She cried out in pain and doubled over. Stu pulled her up straight and Billy stabbed her, deeper this time. He then held the knife to her throat.

:Later:

"It's a blood bath in here Chief." Billy heard one of the officers say as they made their way up the stairs.

He lay on the floor, he had to get this right. He heard someone open the door. He rolled over slowly and coughed it was Sheriff Burke.

"Where's Sidney?" Billy spluttered, he was sounding rather convincing.

Sheriff Burke sighed. "Come on. Let's get you outta here."

As he was helped outside and into an ambulance he had to fight to keep a smile from his face. They had done it. They had actually done it. Now all they had to do was plan for the sequel. Shouldn't be too hard.

A/N : so what do you think. Should I continue?


	2. new ground

:One year Later:

"This is gonna be great man!" Stu said enthusiastically as he paced back and forth.

Billy and Stu were sitting in their new dorm room at Windsor Collage. Billy lay on the bed, trying to think of what they were going to do next. "Yeah but don't get too excited." He looked at his watch. " Don't you have a class or something?"

Stu frowned, "yeah film class. I'll see you later."

As he left Billy jumped up. He had to do something to take his mind off of what happened. He'd never admit it but sometimes, when he'd least expect it, he'd feel guilty. He didn't know why though, it was just one of those things. Shaking the feeling off he headed outside.

:Film Class:

Stu watched as his class talked about sequels, the perfect topic. One girl caught his interest. Her name was Melinda. She seemed a quiet innocent girl, definitely not very confident, but she knew her horror movies.

"look, everyone knows that sequels are never as good as the original." She said sternly to a boy in the front row.

"So what would you change?" Stu asked, he smiled mischievously as Melinda turned to him.

She raised an eyebrow. "well umm, it couldn't be the killer from the first film back from the dead that's just plain stupid."

"What if the killer never died?" Stu glanced up at the professor, "most of the time they don't actually kill the killer."

AS the discussion went on Stu suddenly had an idea.

:Lunch:

"I got it dude. I found our leading lady!" Stu proclaimed as he sat down next to Billy at a table.

"Who?"

Stu smiled. "Her names Melinda and she seems innocent and sweet. Kinda reminds me of Sid but she knows more about horror movies."

Billy sighed. " look I don't want this to be another Woodsboro. We need to break new ground."

"Well do you have any good ideas?" Stu asked impatiently.

"A few…"

Cassie sat at her computer typing away furiously. Suddenly her phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hello Cassie." A deep raspy voice said.

"Who is this?" she asked as she headed downstairs.

"wouldn't you like to know."

Cassie shook her head. "What do you want?"

"I wanna play a game." The voice answered.

She brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. "What kind of game?"

A/N: I know it's short. Incredibly short but I'm tired and the evil people in our world are making me go to school. I'll update tomorrow with a longer chap. Plz R/R!!


	3. confused and paranoid

A/N: Thx for the reviews and Magdalena Iris Roth, I would normally hate Billy to but I just felt kinda sorry for him. It wouldn't have been scream if Billy hadn't been in it. Anyway enjoy and plz R/R.

:Billy and Stu's dorm next morning:

Billy woke up to the sound of the T.V. He groaned, "Stu, man turn it off!"

"Uh Billy you might want to take a look at this…" Stu's voice sounded genuinely confused.

Billy crawled out of bed and went over to the T.V. It was a news report.

"Last night, Cassie Groves was brutally stabbed to death last night. There were no witnesses and no clues to who could have done this terrible thing." The news reporter read.

Billy and Stu eyed each other suspiciously. "Billy you didn't kill anyone last night did ya?" Stu asked seriously.

Billy shook his head. "I told you to wait and we'd try and be original."

Stu was about to say something when there was a loud crash from the hallway. They both ran to the door only to be greeted by someone in a farther death costume.

Stu jumped back in surprise while Billy just raised an eyebrow and watched whoever it was run away down the hallway. "What the Fu…"

"Guys!" Their friend Paul came sprinting up to them. "Did you guys here what happened?"

"Yeah, some girl got gutted." Stu said uncaringly, Billy elbowed him slightly in the ribs. "Which is just horrible and wrong."

"What's with ghost face?" Billy asked. He hadn't expected that one.

Paul sighed. "There's a rumour going round that a guy in a ghost mask killed Cassie. Just like what happened in Woods… Well you know."

Billy and Stu just nodded. Paul said he's catch up with them later and hurried off.

"Are you sure you didn't kill anyone?" Stu asked Billy quietly.

"Positive."

:Later:

As Billy came out of class he had an uneasy feeling. He knew very well that everyone was watching him. The rumour about it being someone in a ghost mask had spread very quickly.

He headed outside his eyes caught a black haired man liming around. He disappeared into a crowd of people but Billy knew immediately who it was.

He hurried off and found Stu flirting with some blonde girl. "Hey Stu, can I talk to you?" He asked quickly.

Stu didn't seem to hear him, instead he started to introduce his friend. "Billy, this is Melinda she…"

"STU!" Billy interrupted. "Can I talk to you?"

Stu nodded and said bye to Melinda, then followed Billy to a quieter part of the campus.

"Stu, I'm pretty certain I saw Dewey walking around earlier." Billy glanced around to make sure know one was watching them.

"Well maybe he just came to say hi," Stu shrugged. Billy had been overly paranoid lately.

"We killed his little sister Stu do you think he'll just come and say hi to us after that?!" Billy through his arms in the air franticly.

Stu was surprised, Billy was normally fine and could act if they were survivors not killers but lately he had changed so much. He was a different person sometimes. "Look it's cool, when you stabbed him you had the mask on right? He thinks it's Neil."

Billy just nodded. "Yeah, your right. Look I gotta go."

Stu felt a wave of confusion wash over him. He started to walk back to where he had been sitting with Melinda when he bumped in Dewey Riley!


	4. we're being copycated?

A/N: Ok so first of all thrillergirl I'm afraid Randy is dead. He saw Billy shoot him so you know. Also I know he was shot in the shoulder but let's just say he bled to death or something. Anyway enjoy and plz R/R!

: Billy and Stu's dorm:

Billy sat typing at his computer. It was ten o'clock and Stu had been missing for most of the day. Where the fuck was he? Suddenly the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Billy." Billy's face fell. He knew that voice too well.

"Umm hello?" He asked confused.

"What's your favourite scary movie?"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Stu you fuckrag! Stop goofing around!"

"I'm not Stu." The voice said calmly.

Billy just laughed. "Sure. Now where the hell have you been?"

The person on the other end didn't say anything at first. The it said. "Do you want to die tonight?"

"No not really." Then he hung up.

Billy got up and walked towards the cupboard just as a figure burst out of it. It knocked Billy onto the floor and tried to stab him. Billy looked up at it and saw it was wearing a ghost mask.

He quickly scrambled up and burst out the door into the hallway. Not really sure what to do he ran.

:at the police station:

"You say he was wearing a ghost mask?" The police officer asked.

Billy nodded. "Yeah a ghost mask!"

"do you think this guy could have been the one to kill Cassie Gillard and Phil Stevens?"

Billy was about to say something but paused. "Phil Stevens?"

The cop nodded. "He was killed earlier on today."

Suddenly Billy realised something.

In the corridor Stu waited growing impatient. He wasn't sure what happened something about him getting attacked. A few minutes later Billy came walking over to him looking really pissed.

"I need to talk to you."

:in stu's car:

"you mean someone's trying to copycat us?" Stu asked disbelievingly.

"no not us. Neil!" Billy couldn't believe it.

"but we didn't kill anyone called Cassie we killed someone called Casey but not Cassie." Stu came to a halt suddenly and Billy realised they were in the collage car park.

"close enough." Billy said simply.

Stu frowned, "but Sid was attacked next. Why would they attack you? I mean you weren't 'attacked' till towards the end."

Billy shrugged as he got out the car. "I dunno."

Stu jumped out after him. Billy stopped and turned to face Stu. "Where were you today?" he asked suspiciously.

Stu rolled his eyes. "I was with deputy Dewey. He wanted to see if I was ok. Dunno why I always thought he didn't like me."

As Stu walked off Billy had a sudden thought. Could he trust Stu?


	5. uh oh

Melinda sat watching T.V. There was a party tonight that she really should go to. Her friend Louise was trying to join some stupid sorority and wanted Melinda there.

There was a small knock at her door and she jumped up and opened it. It was Stu.

"oh hey Stu! What are you doing here?" she asked unsurely.

"I wanted to talk to you." Stu said simply. "what do you know about sequels?"

Billy and Stu's Dorm

Billy couldn't believe it he was being copycatted! Or was he. Principal Himbry had been killed next, then Tatum. Billy sighed. Who would attack him? Stu? No he didn't have the guts to go up against Billy.

He sighed and fell back on the couch. The phone rang. He hesitated before picking it up.

"Hello?" He asked casually.

"Hello Billy."

Billy jumped up. "Who the fuck is this?"

The killer laughed. "You'll find out soon." And it hung up.

"FUCK!" Billy yelled throwing the phone to the floor. He collapsed on his bed. Staring at the ceiling he began to realise this must have been how Sidney felt. He wasn't as scared as she must've been but he had a vague idea.

He remembered the look of terror and helplessness that had been on her pretty face as he stabbed her. _There comes that guilt,_ he thought sadly.

He soon fell into a not so peaceful sleep.

:Next Morning:

Billy crawled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Stu had obviously not come home last night and Billy couldn't help but feel suspicious. He quickly got ready and headed over to Paul's dorm.

He got there just in time as Paul was staring to leave. "hey Paul wait up!"

Paul turned around and gave a small smile. "oh hi Billy. Look I've got to go somewhere can I catch you later?"

And with that Paul ran off leaving Billy in the empty hallway.

:Melinda's Dorm:

Melinda woke up expecting to see Stu but instead found a note. It read.

__

Gone to class

See you later

Stu.

Melinda frowned slightly. Oh well. She walked over to the small fridge and pulled it open. She jumped as her cell phone rang. Quickly she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked sweetly.

"Hello Melinda." It was that voice. Stu had told her about it.

"Who is this?" She said nervously. Maybe she was mistaken.

"What's your favourite scary movie?"

"Who is this?" Melinda demanded.

"Guess…" The killer teased.

Melinda hung up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a top. The phone rang again. She answered it. "Hello?"

"why did you hang up on me?" The killer asked innocently.

"What do you want?" Melinda said trying to stay calm.

"I want you to give a message to Billy and Stu. Do you think you can do that?"

Melinda hung up and rushed outside. Stay calm, she told herself. She ran as fast as she could. Where should she go. She should go and tell Billy and Stu, yeah that's what she'd do…

:Billy and Stu's Dorm:

Stu sat on the sofa watching T.V with a smug smile on his face. Billy came in looking not so happy. "What are you smirking about?"

"I got some last night." Stu said proudly.

"And?" Billy asked bitterly as he turned on his computer.

"Jeeze, what's up with you?" Stu got up and turned to Billy.

"oh nothing much, just the fact that there is a killer after us!" Billy didn't look at Stu, he kept his eyes on the computer screen.

Stu raised his eyebrows. "And, we'll just kill him before he kills us."

Billy stood up. "Look what if this killer found out that it was us! What if this killer found out we were the ones that killed Maureen and Sidney and Tatum and everyone else from Woodsboro? He could black mail us or anything! We…"

"SHIT!" Stu's eyes lit up as he looked straight past Billy and to the front door.

Billy spun around and saw Melinda standing there, with a look of horror on her face…


	6. i know what you did

Melinda took a step back the horror still plastered on her face.

"Melinda…" Stu took a step forward but Melinda began to run away.

Billy ran out after her. He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her into the room. Melinda drew a long breath ready to scream, but Stu grabbed a sock and shoved it into her mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Stu asked quietly.

"What do you think we're going to do?" Billy shot Stu a look then turned back to Melinda who was sobbing uncontrollably.

Stu bit his lip, he then bent down under his bed a pulled out a small butcher's knife. "Would you like to do the…"

"Please! Don't do this!" Melinda spat the sock out of her mouth.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up!"

He grabbed the knife. He smiled slightly as he advanced on her…

: later:

Stu paced the room. They were waiting to see if anyone had found Melinda's body. They had somehow managed to sneak it back to her room and keep the blood level to a minimum.

The phone rang and Billy and Stu quickly glanced at each other then Billy answered it.

"Hello?" He tried to sound as normal and casual as possible.

"I know what you did."

Stu who was standing next to him burst out laughing. "Wait let me guess your copying what's his name now, ummm Ben Willis that's it."

Billy stood back a little but pressed his head close to the phone so he could here what the killer said.

"Don't mock me Stuey, I saw the whole thing. I also heard what you said before…"

"ohh I'm scared." Stu rolled his eyes.

"You should be. If I give the tape I got here to the cops, you two are as good as dead." The killer laughed menacingly and Stu's face dropped.

"What tape?"

At this Billy began to panic even more.

"Check the video player." The killer said darkly.

Billy put turned the video player on and was slightly surprised when his and Stu's conversation played back to them.

"Shit." Stu looked fearfully at Billy.

"And that's just a copy."

Stu thought hard for a second. They were in deep shit. "What do you want?"

The killer laughed again. "I want you to do something for me."

Billy stood by Stu and listened to the phone again.

"What do you want us to do?"


	7. Killing Sarah

Billy stood outside the fraternity, carefully slipping on the farther death costume mask. Why was he doing this? Why was he about to kill some girl he had never met before?

"Alright, do you wanna make the call and I'll kill her or the other way round?" Stu, who was dressed in the costume as well, held out the cell phone to him.

Billy frowned, "Why can't we just kill her?"

Stu shrugged, "we might as well have some fun while we're at it."

As Stu put the cell phone in his hand Billy was a little worried about Stu, he had no reason to kill anybody. Was it all just a game to him?

Stu carefully climbed through the open window and Billy dialled the number into the phone, clutching the voice changer tightly.

It rang twice then a girls voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Billy carefully snuck around the building so he could see who he was talking to.

It was a brunette with a sweet face and friendly voice. He'd seen her somewhere before, he wasn't sure where though.

"Who is this?" she asked cautiously. She was obviously being worried about the murders.

"who is this?" He answered. He thought he saw Stu walking towards the kitchen.

The girl hesitated for a moment before answering. "Sarah. What's yours?"

"Guess" Billy watched her walk into the kitchen, he bit his lip. Stu better have a good hiding place.

"look I don't have time for this I…" She stopped mid sentence and Billy couldn't hear anything.

"What's wrong." He asked quickly, trying to keep calm.

"Nothing, look I gotta go." She quickly hung up.

Billy sprinted round to the kitchen window. It was slightly open and he could hear what she was saying.

"Paul this isn't funny I know it's you!" She was standing in the middle of the room looking around, her face filled with worry.

Stu burst out of the cupboard and stabbed Sarah in the back. She screamed but Stu quickly slit her throat. As she dropped to the floor Stu hurried outside and found Billy.

"Do you think she was talking about the same Paul we know?" He asked quickly taking the mask off.

Billy shrugged, "maybe. Look we better find out soon though, cuz I don't wanna be blackmailed for the rest of my life.

Stu nodded in agreement and headed off back to their dorm.

:Billy and Stu's dorm:

Billy sat by the phone, whoever was blackmailing them said he would phone them after they had killed Sarah.

Stu sat on the couch watching T.V, he was waiting for a news report or something to come on. The phone rang making them both jump.

Billy picked it up. "Hello."

"Oh hey, Billy. It's Dewey. Is Stu there?" Billy sighed and passed the phone to Stu.

He picked up his coat and left the dorm. As he walked down the hall he tried to think of who would do this. Dewey, he was the only one they had failed to kill in Woodsboro. But then again he wasn't smart enough to blackmail them.

"Shit!"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Paul standing out in the hallway just outside his dorm. He was holding a phone and something else. It looked like a small white box or something.

Paul looked up and saw him. "Hey Billy. What are you doing here?" He asked quickly.

Billy shrugged. "just going for a walk."

Paul nodded. "look, there's this party on Friday, do you and Stu want to come?"

Billy nodded slightly, "I don't see no reason not to."

"cool I'll see you later." Paul hurried back into his room and shut the door.

Billy turned back and hurried to find Stu. When he got back to his room Stu was gone. Billy sighed. Great.

A/N: Sorry this chap is so short, the next one will be longer. Also can anyone think of a motive for Stu. Personally I think he did it cuz he was bored but I need a better motive for the next chap so any ideas would be helpful. Plz R/R


	8. who could it be

A/N: I feel I've been neglecting Stu slightly so this chapter's mostly from his point of view.

Stu tapped his fingers on the table. He was sitting in a café not to far away from campus. He was trying his hardest to be polite to Dewey, he didn't know why though.

They hadn't really been talking about anything important when Dewey's face suddenly turned serious. "look Stu I need to talk to you about Billy."

"what about Billy?" Stu watched Dewey not really taking too much interest into what he was saying.

"well…" Dewey began, "when the police took some blood samples from the scene of the crime they found his blood on Sidney."

Stu shrugged, "So? Maybe she found his body when he was unconscious or something."

Dewey sighed, "it's not just that, there was corn syrup all over your parents room and all over Billy's tee shirt."

"Corn syrup?" Stu repeated suddenly becoming interested in what Dewey was saying.

Dewey nodded. "Suspicious isn't it see it looks exactly the same as real blood. Nobody said anything because they didn't think Billy would have then stabbed himself you know it's just plain psychotic, but then again Billy always was a little off, you know."

"what are you saying? That Billy killed everybody?" Stu tried his best to act slightly shocked, he never thought somebody would figure it out, let alone Dewey.

Dewey raised his eyebrows slightly and took a sip of his milkshake, "why are you always the one to jump to his defence, I mean Tatum used to say that he was a real shit to you sometimes."

Stu's cell phone began to ring. "umm hang on, I'll be right back"

He hurried outside and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Stu where the fuck are you?" It was Billy.

"I'm at the three cooks with Dewey." Stu said calmly, "you know that café near.…"

"I know where it is!" Billy snapped, "Why are you always hanging round with Dewey anyway?"

Stu glanced through the window, Dewey was sitting there drinking his milkshake. He looked like a real dork. "I have no idea."

"well look come back to the dorm I've got to go to my computer class but you know who still hasn't called us yet."

"why do you suppose he hasn't called yet." Stu asked walking back into the café.

"I dunno, just hurry up. I'm gonna be late!"

Stu rolled his eyes, "alright, I'm coming."

:Billy and Stu's dorm:

Stu hurried in just as Billy was leaving. "Don't go anywhere, ok? Wait till the bastard calls." Billy warned as he rushed out.

Stu just nodded and sat on the couch by the phone. After only five minutes he got bored and started to sort through some of his stuff. He found a picture of Tatum lying amongst some of his junk.

He stared at it for a moment then chucked it to the side. Sometimes he wondered why he went along with Billy. Tatum had been right, Billy did treat him like shit sometimes. Hell if it wasn't for Stu, Billy wouldn't have been able to have pulled off killing everyone.

He lay down on the couch and picked up a magazine, for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Tatum. It's not like he ever loved her, it was just felt weird to have Dewey keep telling him stuff about her. Like how much she cared about him.

It was almost like Dewey was trying to make him feel guilty. The phone started ringing. Stu paused for a second before he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Stu." It was the killer.

Stu sighed. "Hello. Did you see the news?"

"Yes, nice work. I'm impressed, bet you Sarah didn't see it coming."

Stu rolled his eyes. He couldn't be bothered with this. "Is there something else you want? Or did you just call for a chat?"

The killer laughed slightly, "A bit of both."

Stu stood up. "What do you want?"

"Do you know who Nichole Hutchins is?"

Stu thought for a moment. "I think she's in my film class. Does she have bright red hair with blonde streaks?"

"yeah that's her. I want you to kill her and her boyfriend."

"Why?" Stu asked curiously, maybe he could catch the killer out.

"why did you kill anybody?" The killer answered back.

Stu sighed, "Good point, but what if me and Billy don't kill her."

The killer laughed, "don't forget the video I've got, wouldn't want anybody seeing it, would you?"

The killer hung up and Stu cursed. He put the phone back down and jumped up to find Billy. It looked like they had another job to do.

:later:

Stu lay on his bed thinking hard, while Billy paced back and forth. "We can't just let this guy blackmail us for the rest of our lives we have to do something!" Billy exclaimed.

Stu sat up. "it's gonna be someone we know, but who?"

"Maybe it's someone from Woodsboro. Someone we didn't kill." Billy said. "what I don't get is how they got the video of us without us knowing."

Stu shrugged, his eyes suddenly became wide. "Billy! It's Friday! The party!"

As Stu began rushing round trying to get ready, Billy shook his head. "Doesn't it bother you that someone is blackmailing you?"

Stu stopped and turned to Billy, "yeah but we can't make it look obvious that something's going on."

Billy nodded, "I suppose so, but I'm beginning to think this party's not such a good idea…"

A/N: not much happening in this chap but oh well. Plz R/R!


	9. The party

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I had some problems with my computer! It's typical I had a really good idea for this story then the computer broke and by the time I got it fixed I couldn't remember what it was! Anyway this is an incredibly short chapter but I'll update again soon.

As there car pulled up in the drive Billy checked the address. "Yup this is the right place."

Stu climbed out of the car and looked around, there were a few more cars around but by the looks of it the party was gonna be quite quiet. "Why was he having a party?"

Billy just shrugged and the two walked into the house.

Inside there was quite a few people most of them were hanging around talking. Stu spotted a load of unopened bottles of beer and made his way over to them while Billy went to find Paul.

He found him standing with a couple of guys who Billy had never really met before.

"Hey Billy." Paul greeted him and shoved a bottle of beer into his hands. "Is Stu here?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah he's umm, I think he went to go and find some beer."

Paul smiled, "ok well I'm gonna go say hi to him."

Paul walked off and Billy noticed one of the guys Paul had been standing with before walk over to him. "umm hey are you Billy Loomis from…."

"Woodsboro." Billy finished his sentence for him. "Yeah."

He ended up talking to Tom about well everything. He was really annoying. About an hour into the party Stu came up to them.

"Hey Billy can I talk to you a sec?" Stu pulled Billy away from Tom and over to the window.

"Deputy Dewey boy is here."

Sure enough Dewey was sat in his car a little way away from the building.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Billy asked his voice serious and kinda angry.

Stu shrugged, "I dunno but I'm beginning to think he's not as harmless as we thought he was."

Billy thought for a second, he had to get rid of Dewey. He looked up to Stu, "I'll be right back."

:Outside:

Billy hid behind a fence and found a small hole in it where he could see Dewey. He kinda wished he had the farther death costume and the voice changer but he would just have to make this death quick.

He had got a knife out of the kitchen and was deciding the best way to sneak up on him when he heard someone approach him from behind. He spun around only to be face with ghost face.

Before he could react it punched him in the stomach and knocked the knife out of his hand. Billy shoved it to the floor and picked the knife back up, ready to stab the dipshit when he heard

Dewey's voice call out, "Who's there?"

Ghost face scrambled to it's feet and fled towards the house. Billy chased after it.

:Inside the house:

Stu had thought the party had been going quite well. Billy had been gone for while though and he could still see Dewey.

He had gone through to the kitchen trying to find Paul when he noticed a year book laid next to the microwave. He wasn't really sure what had made him pick it up but he was glad he did. As he flicked through the pages he was beginning to figure it out.

Taking the yearbook with him he dashed out the back garden and looked around. Billy had to be here somewhere.

As he walked past an open door that led down to the basement, something popped out from in it and pulled him through. Stu fell onto the concrete floor, hitting his head.

:Meanwhile:

Billy had lost ghost face ages ago and was trying to find Stu who had completely disappeared.

The party was beginning to get quiet and Billy was beginning to worry. He asked Paul and Tom if they had seen Stu but neither of them had.

He decided Stu had either met some girl or got bored and left. As Billy headed out to his car he realised that Stu had the car keys.

He could either walk or get a lift with someone. Most people from the party were pissed beyond reason and Billy wouldn't get a lift with them. Then he remembered Dewey.

Quickly Billy hurried to the front of the house and tapped on Dewey's window.

Dewey smiled nervously when he saw Billy, "Hey Billy. Umm what's up?"

Billy smiled trying to appear friendly. "Can you give me a lift?"


	10. Panasonic Camera

A/N: Hi, this is a short chapter and I'm not really sure if it sounds right. Tell me if it doesn't sound right and I'll change it. I'm having a terrible case of writers block.

Also BreakfastPoop sorry but I don't really have any intensions (is that how you spell it?) in making this a slash fic. I'm not that good at writing romance and probably wouldn't be good at writing slash. Sorry.

Anywayz….

* * *

Stu groaned and pulled himself up. Putting his hand to his head he cursed viciously and looked around. Why was he in a basement?

Then he remembered. The killer.

He glanced around making sure no one was in there with him then tried to open the door back out to the garden. He pushed as hard as he could against it but nothing. It was locked.

Stu kicked the door and cursed again. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

He sat on the floor and rubbed his head. There'd definitely be a bruise there in the morning.

He listened out for any sound, maybe the party was still on? But after a little while of listening he decided the party was finished and as far as he could tell the house was either empty or Paul had gone to sleep.

Stu was becoming more and more frustrated, where the hell was Billy?

:Billy and Stu's room:

The journey back had been silent except for Dewey occasionally asking Billy stuff like how he'd been and how was collage.

Dewey dropped Billy off outside the collage building and drove off. Billy hurried up to the room and opened it expecting to see Stu.

To his surprise the room was empty. With a sigh Billy sat on the couch and grabbed the phone. He tried to call Stu but as usual Stu had left his phone in his room.

"Damn it Stu." He muttered getting up.

Billy yanked open a cupboard and a load of junk fell out onto him. He growled slightly and began to stuff it all back into the cupboard. He suddenly noticed a Panasonic camera.

He picked it up and turned it on. To his amazement it started playing the conversation himself and Stu had had just before they killed Melinda.

Billy stopped the camera and bit his lip. Who did he know that had a Panasonic camera. It definitely wasn't Stu who could barely afford a decent phone let alone a video camera.

It probably wasn't Dewey. He wasn't smart enough to have been able to plant it in the cupboard.

The phone started ringing and Billy answered it, having a good idea who it probably was. "Hello?"

"Hello Billy." Yup he was right. It was the killer.

"Hey, I uh, found your little camera." Billy said in a friendly manor.

"Did you? I was wondering when you'd finally open that cupboard." The killer replied in the same friendly manor.

"What do you wan?" Billy asked turning serious.

The killer gave a small laugh, "I've got your friend by the way and if your not back at Paul's house in an hour, I'll kill him."

Billy cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you think I'd risk my life to save Stu?"

The killer didn't answer at first then said, "Well don't you wanna know who I am? I was planning on revealing myself tonight but if your too scared…."

"I'll be there." Billy said as he hung up.

He knew he was probably insane going to a place where a killer probably had a plan but Billy was feeling pretty confident. He'd survived an umbrella to the chest and multiple stab wounds. He could probably survive this.


	11. The Motive

A/N: I am like, sooooo sorry! i haven't updated in ages and i iknow how annoying that can be. this chappies quite short but i'll update again before sunday.

* * *

Billy approached Paul's house and slipped in through the back door. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was doing something that he had mocked all horror movies for. He was going into a house that he knew the killer was in to save his dumb ass friend.

The house was in pitch black and he was afraid to turn the light on in case it gave him away. Billy scrambled through some of the drawers and found a sharp knife. He then silently crept into the living room.

Beer bottles and junk littered the place, Billy guessed that Paul had got pissed and just left the house. Or Paul was the killer.

Billy then noticed Dewey's car outside again. _I knew it! _He silently congratulated himself and turned to go kill the son of a bitch when someone tackled him from the darkness.

Billy was caught off guard and was thrown onto the coffee table.

* * *

Stu sat against the door, worried and sore. He had tried so hard to break down the door but either that door was rock solid or he was a complete wimp.

He had also tried to shout on Paul but there had been no answer. In fact Paul must have gone out as their hadn't been a single sound from upstairs all night.

He glanced around the basement. All that was in there with him was a box of old clothes and an empty fridge. Sighing he rested his head against the door and closed his eyes. He needed to get out of the basement before the killer decided his time was up.

That's when he heard the crash from upstairs. He jumped up pressed his ear against the door.

* * *

Billy scrambled to his feet just as the killer dived at him again. The two went flying across the room and Billy dropped the knife. "OH NO!"

Stu heard someone begin to curse and realized it must be Billy's voice.

"Billy? BILLY!" he began to pound on the door. Finally! Someone had come to help him.

Suddenly the other to in the basement that led outside began to shake and then it was pulled open.

Stu cautiously stepped towards it not wanting to let his guard down. Dewey then appeared at the top of the stairs. "Stu?"

"Dewey!" Stu hurried over to him and led him out of the basement and into the garden. "The killer trapped me in there and I think I know who it is!"

"Who?" Dewey asked reaching into his coat pocket and drawing out a hand gun.

* * *

Billy kicked the punched the killer in the stomach, knocking it back. He then made a grab for the knife but the killer grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. It then kicked the back of Billy's knees.

The killer threw Billy to one side and carefully picked up the knife. Billy tried to tackle it off the killer but the killer merely kneed him in the groin, "Now, now Billy boy. You have to let me reveal myself before we start the big fight."

Billy looked up and watched as the killer pulled off the farther death mask to reveal….

"Paul? Why?" Billy asked confused. He struggled to his feet and leaned against the wall.

"well," He began as he took off the rest of the outfit. "when I heard about the killings in Woodsboro I was fascinated. A real life horror film! The killer was even wearing a mask! I followed the story carefully, I even found out all about Maureen Prescott's murder."

Billy listened and discreetly glanced around the room for some sort of weapon, anything he could hurt Paul with. There was a lampshade not that far away from him but he couldn't really grab that without Paul noticing.

"Then when I woke up one morning," Paul continued, "it was all over the news. They'd found out who the killer was and the whole thing sounded exactly like a horror film. I'll admit I was disappointed when I found out that it was her dad that did it. But then I found out about the two survivors and then I realized that all good films should have a sequel."

"But then you found out that me and Stu were really the killers." Billy muttered, "and you what wanted us to carry on our work?"

Paul held the knife up and a smiled slightly, "Well sort of. See I've come to the conclusion that it would be better to be the hero than the killer. If I kill you and show the tapes to the cops then I'll be the survivor, the hero. Think of the fame!"

"okay I get your motive but why make us kill Sarah and those other two?" Billy had decided to use the phone table as a weapon.

Paul shrugged. "People who've bugged me over the years. Now do you wanna find out who my partner is?"

Billy was just preparing himself to attack when his heart stopped. "Partner?"

* * *

A/N: Okay i'm not that sure that i like how this story is ending. I may change some of the story but i'll let you know if i do. Anyway plz R/R and tell me if you like how it's going.


End file.
